


Angles and Light

by captain_tots



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Prostitution, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_tots/pseuds/captain_tots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sucks on the filter of a cigarette, watching idly as the smoke swirls around the room, while she catches the lobe of his ear with her mouth and whispers in sultry and dangerous tones; "Oh, darling, don't you want me to take you away from all this?"</p><p>Silva and Severine genderswap drabble; inspired by migraine sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/gifts).



> For the talented and beautiful [migraine_sky.](migraine-sky.tumblr.com/) This drabble is based off of her cosplay series of genderswapped Silva and Severine, which you can find [here.](http://migrainesky.deviantart.com/art/Genderbend-Skyfall-cosplay-II-369050615)

He sucks on the filter of a cigarette, watching idly as the smoke swirls around the room, while she catches the lobe of his ear with her mouth and whispers in sultry and dangerous tones, _oh, darling, don't you want me to take you away from all this?_

The room is dark and smoky; it's hard to make out features, but he can see her perfectly well: blonde hair as unnatural as it is immaculate, cream pale skin, wide eyes. Her profile is strikes him as peculiar for reasons he can't articulate. She is made of angles and light, hard and sharp. Her eyes are burning with a passion he can't place, something that should make him nervous, but only intrigues him. She's the first woman he's serviced, the first he's ever seen here. 

“What's your name, you pretty thing?” 

“Severin.” 

“Oh, and how very severe you are.” 

Her legs are curled up underneath her, perching on the corner cushion of the couch, while he sprawls out with legs wide open, shirt unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest. Everything is black and tight on him, slick like oil.

“Am I your first female client?” she asks, pulling away just enough to make out the words, friction against their skin as she speaks. 

“Mhm.” 

“And I'll be your last, too,” she says, and he doesn't know if she means female, or otherwise. 

“What's your name?” he breathes the words up against her skin, intrigued. 

“Silva,” she says, running a hand through his dark thick hair. “I want you to call me Silva.”

He kisses up her neck, sucks and nibbles just at the right points, and she purrs and smiles, but there's something sinister and knowing underneath her guise of pleasure. 

The other pleasure boys, they lie around like overfed house cats, senses dulled down to meaningless fucks and heroin hazes, but not him. He pays attention to her, this strange woman, basks in her strange and almost violent affections. 

She reminds him of the time he shattered a mirror as a child and was forced to pick up every piece with bare fingers, the sharp burning stick of glass slicing through skin with a surgical precision, her sharp nails and teeth and eyes that see everything - her pencil skirt and tight cut cream blazer are just barely containing her fire; she's an ember swathed in cloth, ready to ignite. 

She draws blood when she kisses him and bites his bottom lip with all her foreign strength. He doesn't make a sound.

“Silva,” he says, numb lower lip bleeding from her teeth. She licks the blood off his chin, smirks like she just won a prize. 

“You're a pretty boy,” she whispers, and then plucks the cigarette from between his fingers. She places it between her own lips, and takes a long drag. “We'll have so much fun together, Severin.”


End file.
